1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a color wheel and an optical device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an optical engine is provided in a display apparatus such as a projection television, a projector, or the like, for projecting an image on a screen. Such an optical engine is classified into various types, e.g., cathode ray tube (CRT) type, liquid crystal display (LCD) type, digital light processing (DLP) type, and the like according to display devices for displaying processed video data. The DLP type optical engine conventionally includes a color wheel. The color wheel includes a number of color filters for selectively filtering red (R), green (G) or blue (B) lights out of white light emitted from a light source. The color wheel is rotatable for allowing the white light emitted from the light source to selectively pass through one of the color filters. Currently, color wheels are constructed with the color filters glued to a filter supporter. As a consequence, color filters fall off because of centrifugal force generated by high-speed rotation of the color wheel overcoming the bond of the glue.
What is needed, therefore, is a color wheel that can overcome the above-described shortcoming.